Geeks, Not Anymore!
by xxedwardxx
Summary: Bella and Edward are geeks and best friends. When Edward has a new sister-Alice and she makes Edward a HOTTIE. Ironically Rosalie is Bella's new sister and makes Bella a wanted girl. Will Edward deal with Bella's new look or will he want her as his.
1. Another Day in the Life of Me

BPOV

A day in my harsh and depressing life. I woke up to my alarm clock and was as sad as I always am. I rolled over and pressed the button on the box. I got up, grabbed my glasses and looked at myself in the mirror. I was plain and normal. I had a plain heart-shaped face, plain wavy brown hair, plain body, and plain everything. I also had a couple of zits that I really hated and circular glasses that made me look even dorkier. I grabbed a brown shirt, my boring jeans, and my flats. I put them on grabbed my school stuff and ran down the steps.

"Ready for school Bells." My dad said to me while getting ready to leave as well.

"Yeah" I said in my sad and depressed voice. Charlie was my dad and he was also the police chief in Forks; he never did notice how sad I was. I guess he thought how I was and looked was the style.

"Well bye kiddo."

"Bye dad."

Charlie left; I then ate breakfast and went out the door. I saw my best friend Edward. He was wearing his normal attire. He wore a plaid shirt, waist high pants, longs white socks, and platform shoes. He also had circular glasses like me.

"Hey buddy" Edward said in his play voice.

"Heyyyyyy" I laughed and so did he.

"Ready for a day of school."

"Yup." My voice was disheartening.

At school it was the normal charade. Edward and I were made fun of, of course. We were called dorks, geeks, nerds, dweeb, wally, and all different names that are mean and rude. Luckily Edward and I have the same classes so we help each other to ignore everyone. Lunch is always brutal for us since there are no teachers around to stops kids from picking on us. Finally school was over and Edward and I went home. We said bye at the parking lot while I drove away in my old red Chevy and Edward in his silver Volvo. When I got home I went straight to my room and started my homework. I finished in about an hour and a half. I made dinner for Charlie and I, washed the dishes and went straight to my room. I picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and read a couple chapters. I went to bed right away awaiting another day's torture.

EPOV

I went to school with Bella as usual. We were made fun of like always. I just wish it would stop but it never does. Lunch is the worst part of the day since there are no teachers around. Bella and I sit at the table in the back of the cafeteria, away from the rest of the student body. School was over and I went home. When I got home I wondered where my parents were.

"Mom, Dad."

"We're coming." My mom and dad yelled in unison. They were the best parents ever. They were Carlisle and Esme Cullen my dad was a doctor at Forks hospital and my mom was a stay at home mom.

"Hello son, we have a surprise for you."

"You do what is it?"

"We adopted a child." I saw the excitement in my mother's and father's face and I actually was happy. I have always been an only child and change is good.

"Her name is Alice and she is 17 just like you. Here she is." Out came a girl who was pretty and small too, almost pixie-like. She had short black hair that was spiked to the side and she was wearing a knee-high grey dress with black leggings, a black cover up, grey ballet flats, and s choker. She was pretty and my new sister.

"Hi Alice."

"Hi Edward. Come with me to the bathroom." She didn't give me enough time to answer she just dragged me right upstairs. She took out a bottle and it did not have a label.

"Alice what is that."

"It's my home made zit remover it keeps my face silky smooth." She put it right on my face, it was soothing and cooling but it suddenly burned my face and I yelped a bit.

"Oh stop whining you're a man."

"Alice are you trying to burn my face off."

"No, now wash your face with water and then look in the mirror." I did as she told me. For a little pixie she was sure feisty. I looked at my face and it was completely clear. There was nothing on my face.

"Alice you are amazing." I hugged her and she dragged me out the door again and this time into a yellow Porsche.

"Did mom and dad buy you this?" She just nodded and climbed in while I went in the passenger seat. In a matter of minutes we were at the mall.

After we were done we went home and it was 9:00 and I was tired. Alice had dragged me to so many stores that my feet were dead. We got a ton of clothes for me about 15 bags of it and I actually liked them. When we got inside Alice took me to my room and picked out my clothes for tomorrow and I liked them.

"I picked these out for you because you can not wear those glasses with your new look." She took out a box and inside were contacts. I was happy to see what people will think tomorrow. What will Bella think tomorrow?


	2. Edward is that you?

**AN: I hadn't said this in the first chapter so here it is…**

**Welcome to my new story GEEKS, NOT ANYMORE! I really hope that you will all like my story I will try and update as much as I can. I have so much homework my teachers seriously do not think we have lives to live. I have only like a month left of school so when summer starts I will be able to update I think everyday. I have ideas for two more stories but I will not put those stories up until I finish this one, I hate it when someone doesn't update for a while it annoys me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about TWILIGHT but I do own their personalities and this story.**

Now here is Chapter 2: Edward is that you?

!

EPOV

I woke up to a little Alice jumping on my bed and yelling in my ear.

"Alice could you please not do that."

"Well you have to get up silly." There was so much excitement in such a little person. I went to my closet and got the clothes that Alice picked out for me. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing Chuck Taylor High Top Converse, straight leg-denim jeans, a black short-sleeve v-neck, and with an American Eagle Bomber she jacket. I thought I looked really good but that is just me.

"You look great"

"Thanks, I have this best friend and her name is Bella, do you think she will like the new me." I looked over at my new sister and saw that she was thinking.

"If she has any good taste I am positive that she will love it." Her smile was very reassuring so I took her word for it. So I walked out of my house with a very worried expression.

BPOV

I was waiting outside for Edward to come by and for us to go to school. I heard footsteps and I turned to look and a bronze-haired god. He was beautiful, he looked better than Adonis. I could feel my jaw drop open and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Bella?" I recognized that velvet voice. It was Edward? Since when did Edward look like he did?

"Edward is that you?"

"Of course who else would it be?"

"I didn't recognize you, you look so…different."

"Do…do you like it?"

"Yes of course Edward you look amazing."

"Great!" Edward had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

!

When we got to school everyone was looking at Edward, mostly the girls. I was a _little _jealous. I mean Edward was _my _best friend, _my_ buddy, _my_ boyfriend. Did I just think my _boyfriend _in my head? Maybe I am a lot more jealous than I should be.

?

At lunch all the girls asked Edward to sit at their tables but he stayed strong and sat with me at our usual table.

"Why aren't you sitting with them? I'm so plain."

"Bella how could you think I would choose_ them_ over my _best_ friend." I smiled and so did Edward.

"I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

"I got a new sister, her name is Alice."

"That's great Edward I'm so happy for you! So when do I get to meet her."

"She's coming to school tomorrow, so you can meet her then."

"Okay." Just then the bell rang and it was time for our next class.

!

School was finally over and the girls drooling over Edward would leave. The two girls that would _never_ leave Edward alone were Lauren and Jessica. They were the sluts of Forks High School. They would go out with anyone and would suck their faces off. They were disgusting and Edward and I hated them. I am glad he did or he would have said yes to anything they said.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I drove away and to my house. I was surprised to see my dad's cruiser in the driveway and also a red BMW too. I pulled in and went in the house.

"Dad?"

"Bella, come in the kitchen please." I walked in to see a very beautiful blond girl sitting smiling at me.

"Who's this?"

"This is Rosalie, your new sister." I looked over at Rosalie and smiled at her.

"Dad this is great. So Rosalie want to come up to my room and bond." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." She followed me to my room and sat on my bed.

"I really like your room Bella."

"Thanks Rose. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Sure. Um do you mind if I give you a make over."

"Sure, as long as you're comfortable with it."

"Great!" She dragged me into the bathroom and already set up her stuff thinking I would say yes. She started with my zits. She put this cream on it that you could feel your pores open up and be cleansed. I looked at myself in the mirror. All of my zits were gone I had a fresh face.

"Thank you, Thank you Rosalie you are the best sister ever." I hugged her and kissed her cheek she smiled and I smiled. She then put purple mascara on my eyes and light purple eye shadow. She also somehow made it a smoky kind of look, she added cherry lip-gloss, but did not add blush because I have my own. She took me to my room (which was now also hers) and opened my closet. I had all new clothes and they were really cute.

"When did you get all these clothes?"

"Dad showed me your picture and I looked through your closet and went shopping. I can not have a sister not looking like me and my style. I also got you these." She handed me a box in which had contacts in them.

"Thank you Rose. You now are the best sister in the world!"

"Oh, I know that." We both laughed and bonded more I really liked Rose she was a great sister and I could not have asked for a better one. I wonder what everyone in Forks High will think of my new look. I wonder what my dad would think. I wonder what Edward will think.

!

Things are getting interesting aren't they? ;) Can't wait for the next chapter! Hopefully I will be able to write one. If you want me to write faster I need inspiration and that inspiration is reviews *hint hint*. ;) I love you guys. BYE

~Jenn~


	3. Bella, you are beautiful

**AN~ I am absolutely and positively sorry to keep you guys waiting for my updates school ended and my mom would not stop bugging me to go out so I had no time. Again really, really sorry about that so I will give you guys 2 chapters! I got 13 reviews can I aim for 20, does that sound fair! Enough of my babbling here is chapter 3 of Geeks, Not Anymore! **

**From now on I will have **_**all **_**clothing pics on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this story yay me!**

**EPOV**

Chapter 3: Bella you are beautiful.

I was on my way to go see Bella and was wearing black Converse; black skinny jeans that weren't that tight, a grey v-neck, and a leather jacket. Alice was with me in the passenger seat of my Volvo. Bella texted me saying she got a ride so to come straight to school. I found it very interesting since we never went straight to school. I wanted to clear my to clear my head so I put it on B104 **(AN: best station ever so much great music!) **and my favorite song came on "Dynamite" by: Taio Cruz.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Yeah, yeah  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

I was singing along and Alice was too so I turned it up full blast.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go_

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

We could not stop singing and we knew every word.

_I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

This song made my adrenaline go up and was the best song ever.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
_

_I'm gonna take it all out  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite_

When it was over we had just pulled into the lot so I turned the music down and got a spot right next to a new red BMW. When I got out there were two girls coming out one blond and another that was a chocolate brown haired beauty. She seamed familiar but I couldn't tell. The girls came towards and I just stood there looking for Bella.

"Looking for someone, Edward," The girl with brown hair had said and then I knew who she was right then.

"Bella? Oh my gosh it is Bella! Bella, you are beautiful." She blushed at my statement.

"Ya it's me and this is Rosalie my new sister," I looked at Rosalie, she had blond wavy hair that reached her mid-back and had brilliant blue eyes that were stunning, but not as beautiful as Bella's chocolate brown ones.

"Please call me Rose,"

"Hi Rose," Alice and I had said at the same time. We all laughed and then finally looked at the rest of the students who were staring right at us. I ignored them and looked at what Bella was wearing and she looked perfect. She was wearing a pair of super skinny blizzard jeans from Pacsun, an 'I heart nerds' hello kitty tank from Forever 21, I smiled at that, a cozy faux leather jacket also from Forever 21 and grey American Eagle Audrey Knot flats from payless.

"I love your outfit Bella you look awesome!" Alice hade finally spoken.

"Oh, Bella this is Alice my sister and Alice this is Bella my best friend," they shook hands and started laughing.

The two sluts of the school Lauren and Jessica came over to us with Mike Newton the most disgusting pervert you could meet.

"So are all you four the new kids," Mike said mostly towards the girls.

"Well these two girls are," I motioned toward Alice and Rose.

"But Bella and I have been here since freshmen year; remember I'm Edward Cullen and she is Bella Swan," They stared shocked and backed up a bit.

"Y…you…a...are…geeks! What happened? You look…hot!" Lauren stuttered stupidly.

"Well if you're thinking what kind of plastic surgeon did this and what's his number think again fake. We got little makeover and that's it no surgery," Everyone had heard what Bella had said and I was shocked yet very proud that she had stood up for herself. I guess this new look has advantages.

"So why don't you and the other slut and the pervert go and suck faces or whatever 'cause I'm not going to take you bullsh*t anymore," Bella went off and she looked hot.

"I agree go do whatever and leave us the hell alone," I spoke and Rose and Alice nodded in agreement with us. I looked towards Bella and there was something in her eyes that looked a lot like love. The three of them ran into the building and everyone started laughing. I think that my like just got better than ever.

**AN~That was chapter 3 of Geeks, Not Anymore! Hope everyone like it. I am so excited 'because in 11 days I will be 13. **** Anyway please review I love you and I hope I can get 20 reviews and I promise that chapter 4 is up same time as chapter 3 I am making myself doing that for you guys. Love you all. BYE!**

**~Jenn~**

**Song: Dynamite-Taio C****ruz**


End file.
